the death of two heroes
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: when Malomyotismon attacks two digidestined before his death, tragedy befalls the group and two people and two digimon. rated t for blood and death.


**I don't own digimon, this will have oneshot taiora and daikari oneshot.**

* * *

Give it up Malomyotismon you can't beat us! Davis yelled.

You been beat at your own game! Tai yelled, standing beside Davis.

All the digidestined both old and new were in front of malomyotismon who was bruised and was backed a backed against a wall. ultraforceveedramon and wargreymon were beside them, the rest of the digidestined digimon where behind them, all in there strongest forms.

So, you think you have won? Malomyostimon asked, a smirk on his face.

What are you smirking about? Davis asked, feeling something wasn't right.

Yeah, look around you, your surrounded you can't possible escape. Tai said, feeling the same way Davis was feeling.

The rest of the gang were starting to sweat a little, especially Kari and Sora.

Oh, i know that i have now way of escaping. Malomyostimon said, but he still was smirking.

Than what are you planning to do, beg for forgiveness? Tai asked, a little nervous.

No, quite the opposite. Malomyotismon said. Say goodbye the carriers of the crest of love and light! Malomyostimon shouted as he launched to shots of crimson lightning at Kari and Sora.

NO! The digidestined yelled, shouting for Kari and Sora to get out of the way, but they where to scared to move.

The two girls just shut their eyes and waited for the pain to end them. After a few seconds of feeling no pain both girls opened there eyes, and both gasped in horror at what they saw.

Davis and Tai were standing infront of them, there body sizzling and burned, there shirts where totally destroyed and they were covered in blood. Both of them looked at the two girls behind them.

Kari. Davis said, as he coughed up some blood.

Sora. Tai said, as his forehead was leaking blood.

Run. The both said, as there eyes rolled to the back of there heads and they fell to the ground face first.

TAI/DAVIS! Kari and Sora screamed as they ran to the boys and they got on there knees and placed both boy heads on there laps, tears racing down there faces.

Davis wake up please, wake up! Kari shouted, fear in her eyes.

Tai, please you have to open your eyes! Sora shouted, hopping it was not to late.

UltraforceVeedramon and Wargerymon looked with horror as there partners didn't move of speak. They where brought out from there shock when they heard laughter and they turned around to see Malomyotismon laughing with a evil smirk on his face.

So ends the life, of the boys of courage and miracles! Malomyotsimon shouted, as he countiued to laugh.

All the digidestined looked at Malomyotismon with a look of hatred, but none more than UltraforceVeedramon and Wargerymon. They had a look of total hatred and they wanted to destroy him.

You think that's funny? UltraforceVeedramon asked.

For whare you did to them! Wargreymon shouted.

YOU WILL PAY! They both shouted charging up there most powerful attacks.

RAY OF VICTORY! UltraforceVeedramon shouted, shooting out a blue V-shape laser from his chest-plate, at Malomyotismon.

TERRA FORCE! Wargreymon shouted, throwing a larger ball of positive energy the size of a mountain, at Malomyotismon.

Malomyotismon stopped laughing as the two attacks raced at him. He tried to getaway but was to weak to move. Both attacks hit there marks and he was engulfed in a dome of blue and orange energy.

I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED! NOOOOOOOOO! Malomyotismon shouted, at his body disintegrated till all his date was deleted for ever.

UltraforcecVeedramon and Wargreymon de-digivoled all the way to there rookie levels along with the rest of the digimon. the hole gang ran over to where Kari and Sora where looked with horror.

We need to get to the hospital, NOW! Kari shouted, as she continued to hold Davis head.

T.k and Matt picked Davis up, while Izzy and Joe picked Tai up and they head to the digital gate. When they got there they pointed there digivice and they past throught the gate to the human world. After returning to the human world they made there way to the hospital entrance.

Someone please, we need help! T.k shouted, as a doctor looked at Davis and Tai with fear in his eyes.

What happen to these two?! The doctor asked, sending a nurse to get two stretcher.

That's not important! These two need serious medical treatment, asp Now! Joe shouted.

The nurse returned with four doctors with the stretchers. The doctor told them to place Davis and Tai on each stretcher as they made there way to the emergency room.

I'm sorry but, you have to wait out here, till were finish! The doctors said, as they brought Davis and Tai into the emergency room.

All the digidestined, especially Kari and Sora, hoped that they weren't to late.

* * *

(forty minutes later)

The digidestined were nervous as they waited for the news on Davis and Tai. T.k and Matt were pacing around the hallway looking in deep thought, Cody on a chair, looking at the wall, Ken and Yoile were hugging trying to comfort each other, Izzy was with Mimi, who was crying against his shoulder, Joe was standing up with a worried look on his face. But Kari and Sora, had it the worse, both them where sitting on two chairs, with tears traveling down there faces and they were shaking from head to toe worried about Tai and Davis.

The heard doors open and looked up to see the doctor coming out of the emergency room, with a sad look on his face.

Doctor please tell us, there gonna be okay right? T.k asked, with every looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked away from the group as he took a deep breath and looked at them. We done all we can kids, but i'm afraid that they only have 10 minutes before they die. The man said, as the gang just had wide eyes at what he said.

After a few minutes the gang had tears running down there eyes, especially form Kari, Sora, Veemon and Agumon. They couldn't believe that both Tai and Davis where going to die.

Can we see them? Asked Kari tears, still running down there faces.

Only two people can, I'm sorry. The doctor said.

Let Kari and Sora go. T.k said, causing the pair to look at him.

T.k are you sure. Sora asked.

Yeah. he said, as every one nodded there heads.

Okay. They said, as they went with the doctor.

* * *

( in the Tai and Davis room)

The doctor led Kari and Sora to the room the boys where, when they stopped in front of a room.

There in here, go on ahead i need to call there parents. the man said, as he left and the girls entered the room.

when they entered they saw Davis and Tai where awake but the heart beat was very slow. The boys turned there heads and saw the girls by the door way.

Hey. They said very weakly, as the girls walked up to them, Sora to Tai and Kari to Davis.

Why did you to do that, why?! Kari and Sora asked tears racing down there face faster than before.

We care for you guys to much, to let anything happen to you. Davis said, as he and Tai had smiles on there faces.

But now your going to die, we don't what to see you die because of us! Kari shouted, as she and Sora rested there heads on there chest crying.

As long as you to are alive, where okay knowing your safe. Tai said, as he stroked Sora hair, Davis doing the same to Kari.

Knowing there time was almost up, Davis and Tai wanted to say on last thing.

Kari, Sora we want to tell you something. Davis said.

That we. Tai didn't get to finish as sora put her finger on his lips.

We know, we love you to. they both said.

Kari and Sora bend there heads down and planted the lips of Davis and Tai lips in a short yet passionate kiss. After a few seconds they separated the boys took there last breath and said there last words.

Stay safe! The duo whispered, as they shut there eyes and there hearts mounters went flat line.

Kari and Sora just looked with looked at them tears spilling form there eyes, as they let out a hear piercing scream that could be heard fom the havens.

* * *

( the next day)

A funeral was held for Davis and Tai as both the Tai parents and Davis parents came with tears coming down there eyes. The digidestined gang came to the funeral, the boys wearing black suits, while the girls wore black dress. The gang each placed flowers over there graves and left the cemetery, with the exception of Kari and Sora. They both stayed there for a half hour, before returning home but they promised that they both would visit there graves every day, promising to never forget of there fallen loves, there fallen heroes.

* * *

**Hey guys gonna give you a choice, If i get enough reviews, and somebody tells me they want a squeal to this story i'll write it! So post in a review if you want a squeal. Yes or No? It's your chose. **


End file.
